A major concern for immobile patients and like persons are medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as, deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, extended periods of bed rest, etc. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popliteal and tibial return, deoxygenated blood to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood may lead to the formation of a blood clot. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary emboli can form from the fragment potentially blocking a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening. The current invention can also be applied to the treatment of other conditions, such as lymphedema.
Conventional vascular compression systems include a compression garment fluidly connected to a controller for cyclically inflating the compression garment. The cyclical inflation of the compression garment enhances blood circulation and decreases the likelihood of DVT. Controllers have traditionally been relatively large and are stationed, e.g., at a patient's bedside. A system of conduits connects the compression garment to the controller. Thus, the patient is tethered to the controller. Newer vascular compression garments have portable controllers that are much smaller and even mountable on the compression garment so that the patient may move about freely without having to first remove the compression garment or disconnect the compression garment from the controller. These new compression garments may be worn when a patient is stationary or ambulatory and enhance patient compliance because of convenience of use.